


Kindess in the Storm

by black_shadow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, He's crying out for love please Thomas., Hopeless Alexander, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Nightmares, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_shadow/pseuds/black_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has a nightmare<br/>Jefferson attempts to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindess in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this will end up going, more tags to come soon and chapters too. We'll see.

Alexander Hamilton, the all mighty was jolted awake with a whimper from his deep sleep to a room of thick darkness. He couldn't see...anything in all reality and the sound of soft patters at the window wasn't enough to calm him.

He quickly looked around, heart pounding, eyes darting from wall to wall around the room. He had a small bead of sweat dripping from his temple and tears pricked at his eyes, breath heavy and rushed. At this point he realized he was gasping, gripping his chest. The air wasn't coming in fast enough and _more_ he begged.  _air- need more-_ he jumped at the stirring next to him.

He looked down to see a familiar form, gulping. The mess of curls gave away who it was in an instant. 

 _Thomas_.

He slowly reached out, shaking his boyfriends shoulder. When he was met with a groan he shook harder, harder, harder,  _air. He wasn't getting enough air._

Thomas groaned, shaking his head. "It's the middle of the night, what", he hissed, he sound muffled by his pillow. 

Alex gulped, looking down. "Please-", he croaked before a sharp sob racked his body. He felt the tears falling and now it was too late to pretend everything was fine. He was gasping still, hands balled into fists, clutching at the sheets. 

With the sound still fresh in the bedroom Thomas sat up slowly, turning to face Hamilton. A hard gaze soon softened, seeing the mess that Alex was right before him. 

"Aww, Alexander", he said quietly, reaching an arm out and pulling the other close.

Alex whimpered, tensing at the touches. He must have looked awful for Thomas to react like that. He soon did give into the affection though, pushig his face into the crook of the others neck. He inhaled sharply.  _Wood._  

Thomas's scent helped the calm him. He smelled of Wood and Musk and Spices that were all to reminiscent of fall. There was a certain calming Ora around Thomas he didn't normally feel. 

He tried to match his breathing to Thomas's but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs quick enough.

"Shhh, you have to calm down baby", Alex couldn't help but flinch at the nickname, only used at times like this. 

"Was it a dre-", Alex shook his head immediately, not letting Thomas finish. "Then a nightm-", once again he didn't let Thomas finished but instead just nodded his head. He focused on Thomas's heartbeat, listening to the thumps and Thomas played with his hair. He was starting to breath easier now and that was making him feel better.

 

"You know I'm not gonna leave you", he said softly, voice like the calm before the storm. He loved it when Thomas Jefferson spoke like this.

"Promise me", Alexander pushed, feeling overly needy at the moment. He skin sparkled slightly from the cold sweat of waking up like this.

And when Thomas's voice hitched in his throat Alexander sighed. Thomas never was a man of promises.

"I'm not gonna leave you Alexander", he repeated, pulling Alex to face him. "Because I love you", he said. Thomas knew to be sweet at times like this.

Alexander looked at him, tears still threatening to fall from his eyes. "You couldn't just say it this one time? That you promise you won't leave m-", and that's when the first hot stream fell down his cheek, sending him into a sobbing, bawling mess in Thomas's arms. 

Thomas let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He just wasn't one to talk like that, it made him uncomfortable.

"You're just a mean and bitter person and you don't love me and you can't even say you're not gonna-", he stopped himself. Another sob. _air. I need more air. Please please please just promise me and then I'll be able to breath._  

Thomas scoffed, letting his arms move from holding Alexander.He turned back over, back turned to his boyfriend. 

"Go to sleep Alexander", he spoke in a tone unreadable and Alex whimpered.

He didn't sleep very much at all that night but the faint snoring next to him told him that Thomas had. 


End file.
